This application claims the priority benefit of Taiwan application serial no. 87109583, filed Jun. 16, 1998, the full disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting capacity of a standby power and a method therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method, which can automatically detect capacity of a standby power of a power supply in a computer system and ensure normal operation of the computer system. By assistance of a program, the user can decide whether additional functions of the computer system are added or not.
2. Description of Related Art
In the earlier development of a personal computer, the power supply was controlled by hardware. As shown in FIG. 1, a power supply 110 provides operating power for the computer system 120. The power supply is coupled to an external power source 100 through a switch 115. When the computer system is ready to work, the switch 115 is then turned on, that is, the power supply 110 is coupled to the external power source 100. In the meantime, the power supply 110 begins to supply power for the computer system 120.
When the computer system 120 is ready to shut down or in a status of being turned off, the switch 115 is turned off, that is, the power supply 110 is separated from the external power source 100. The power supply 110 cannot provide any power for the computer system 120. In the above-mentioned way, it is impossible for the computer system 120 to be turned on automatically.
However, with tremendous development of technology, personal computers are considerably popularized and owned by general consumers, and not restricted in professional persons. Easily learned software and hardware are more and more important. For accommodating the trend, some new specifications have been developed in the personal computer field for providing some functions suitable for general users.
For providing good integration and performance of personal computers, an ATX specification for personal computer was developed. It is not the only way for computers to be turned on or turned off by the power supply in a conventional simple way. The status of being turned on or turned off for personal computers can be controlled by an internal circuit of the computer.
FIG. 2 shows a block diagram of a personal computer corresponding to the ATX specification. The power supply 210 provides operating power PWR for the computer system 220, and also provides standby power SBPW for a power control device 225. Whenever the power supply 210 is coupled to a external power source 200, the power supply 210 can simultaneously provide an operating power PWR to the computer system 220 and standby power SBPW to the power control device 225. When the computer system 220 is turned off, the power supply 210 stops to provide the PWR to the computer system 220. But, in the meantime, the power supply 210 still provides the standby power SBPW to the power control device 225.
The power control device 225 provides multiple ways to turn on the computer system 220, such as remote wakeup or keyboard wakeup. The standby power SBPW is not only supplied to the power control device 225, but also applied to execute a function of ceasing operation of the computer system 220 and suspending information to random access memories (RAMs) in some advanced computers. The function of ceasing, and suspending information to RAM, was developed along with multi-tasking and graphic user interface (GUI) of the operating system of the computer system 220. A resulting disadvantage of multi-tasking and GUI of an operating system is that it takes a comparatively long time to restart the operating system. The computer system 220 also cannot store the configuration while being turned off.
The function of ceasing operation, and suspending information to RAM, can store the configuration in the memory when the computer system is turned off. In the meantime, the standby power SBPW is applied to the memory, by which the information stored in the memory, will not be lost. When the computer system is turned on, the computer system can be restored rapidly to a primary status according to the information stored in the memory.
Because more and more functions are added in the computer system using additional standby power the users have greater convenience when operating a computer system. In the meantime, the demand for a higher capacity of the standby power is increased. But a conventional power supply having standby power corresponds to different specifications. For example, the standby power in the ATX specification of an earlier version is 10 mA, but the standby power in the ATX specification of a later version is 720 mA. The standby powers in different versions are quite different. The conventional computer systems cannot automatically detect the power supplies of different versions. The users have to distinguish the power supply by themselves, and a proper setting is completed according to their judgments. If the users cannot distinguish the power supply, and make some improper settings as a result, the additional functions of the computer system may work improperly. Furthermore, the whole computer system may work improperly, or even may not be able to be turned on. Thus, the greater convenience for the user cannot be achieved, but the additional functions can cause problems for the user.
Accordingly, the conventional computer system, which cannot detect capacity of the standby power, has some drawbacks. One of the drawbacks is that users have to judge the capacity of the standby power by themselves. If a label of the power supply is not clear or the user makes an incorrect judgment, the computer system may, as described above, work improperly, or even may not be able to be turned on.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a computer system that can automatically detect the capacity of the standby power, to ensure the normal operation of the computer system and bring users some additional convenient functions.
Accordingly, the present invention provide an apparatus for detecting capacity of a standby power of a power supply for a computer system and ensure normal operation of the computer system. By assistance of a program, the user can turn on or turn off an additional function of the computer system.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides an apparatus for detecting capacity of a standby power of a power supply. The apparatus comprises a control unit, a dummy-loading circuit and a voltage monitoring circuit. The control unit is used for operating the apparatus. The dummy-loading circuit coupled to the standby power and the control unit is used for providing a load to the standby power under the control of the control unit. The voltage monitoring circuit coupled to the dummy-loading circuit and the control unit is used for monitoring the standby power through the dummy-loading circuit and for outputting a signal to the control unit. While the standby power is being detected, the control unit activates the dummy-loading circuit and receives information about variations of the standby power from the signal outputted from the voltage monitoring circuit. Thus, when the variation of the standby power exceed a prescribed voltage, the capacity of the standby power is not enough.
In the above-described apparatus, the dummy-loading circuit comprises a loading device and a switch. The loading device is coupled to the standby power through the switch. The switch is under control of the control unit. When the switch is turned on, the loading device is coupled to the standby power and is the load of the standby power. When the switch is turned off, the loading device is separated from the standby power and is not the load of the standby power.
A subsystem of the computer comprises a first subsystem and a second subsystem. The first subsystem is used for normal operation of the computer system, wherein operating power of the first subsystem is provided by the standby power. The second subsystem is used for additional functions of the computer system, wherein operating power of the second subsystem is provided by the standby power. The abnormal operating of the second subsystem do not affect the normal operation of the computer system.
The switch circuit comprises a first switch circuit. The operating power of the first subsystem is provided by the standby power through the first switch. When the capacity of the standby power is detected to be lower than the prescribed voltage, the operating power of the first subsystem is switched to the main power by the first switch circuit.
The switch circuit further comprises a second switch circuit. When the capacity of the standby power is detected to be not enough, the operating power of the second subsystem is switched to the main power. When the capacity of the standby power is detected to be enough, the operating power of the second subsystem is switched to the standby power by the second switch.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides a method for detecting capacity of a standby power of a power supply, wherein the method comprises providing a loading device coupled to the standby power to be a load of the standby power; monitoring variations of the standby power, wherein when the standby power is lower than a prescribed voltage, the standby power is not enough.
The method further comprises providing either the main power or the standby power to a subsystem of a computer system by a switch circuit.
The method further comprises switching the partial operating power of the subsystem of the computer to the main power when the load is coupled to the standby power and the standby power is reduced.
The method further comprises switching the partial operating power of the subsystem of the computer to be the main power when the capacity of the standby power is detected to be not enough; and switching the partial operating power of the subsystem to the standby power when the capacity of the standby power is detected to be enough.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.